Hello
by LadySnape88
Summary: I recently heard Hello by Adele and holy wow that woman can get to you even if there's nothing there. My mind went two ways with this song and here's the one that won out.


_Hello, it's me_  
 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
 _To go over everything_  
 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing_

Two years. He was sure he would come back and everything would be exactly the same. Things would pick up where they had been left off. John would see him alive and well. He would tell him of his adventures around the world. That he had dismantled Moriarty's web himself. John would love him for it. He'd be forgiven in time.

 _Hello, can you hear me?_  
 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
 _When we were younger and free_  
 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

He sat in the barber's chair in Mycroft's office daydreaming about when he and the doctor first me. Their first date. First cases. They were free… until Moriarty. The lies. The chaos. He jumped at the chance to save the man that was his conductor light.

 _There's such a difference between us_  
 _And a million miles_

If only Mycroft could have allowed John to join him. This all would have ended long ago. The two would not have been separated for so long.

 _Hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

There were so many times he picked up the phone and dialed John. Even just to hear the doctor's voice. He wanted to apologize and tell him everything. Then he would remember the plan, the danger, and how it would have all been for naught.

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart_  
 _Anymore_

When he returned though, there was someone else. He'd been replaced. He walked into that restaurant with every intention of spilling the last two years and begging for forgiveness from that man. Except he found a woman in his place. So many times that night he tried to explain why he needed to leave. To ask for redemption. He should have expected the pain and the anger, this was still John after all.

 _Hello, how are you?_  
 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_  
 _I hope that you're well_  
 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

He tried to make things better. Be interested in John, not talk about himself so much. Support his decisions. He soon realized there would be no more lazy nights at Baker Street for just the two of them. John had her and their own space. He would not return.

 _It's no secret that the both of us_  
 _Are running out of time_

That's it. John had proposed and he was too late. His new title? Best Friend. Best Man.  
One was married. One was alone.

 _So hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

He tried, he really did. His cries for help went unanswered. Every time he picked up the phone, he remembered he'd lost. The needle would replace the phone as Mary had replaced him.

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart_  
 _Anymore, ooooohh_  
 _Anymore, ooooohh_  
 _Anymore, ooooohh_  
 _Anymore, anymore_

A month. That's all it took for him to hit rock bottom. First he tried to remove any trace of that man from their flat. His flat. When that didn't work, he removed himself. John had found him.

 _Hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

The anger that radiated from John said what he needed to know. Did he still care? Had he been forgiven?

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart_

 _Anymore_

Thank you Adele for releasing this song. I love it. All credit for the song is hers.


End file.
